Talk:Kate
Parameter Bonus *XBOX (BR 76): STR 32 -> 35 Starting BR While it doesn't really matter all that much, Kate starts at unit BR41. Found while calculating her HP. Obtained 527.63 @ BR41 with base HP291 and mystic growth (HP+1.5%/level) Zephyr 21:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Cachexia user We can get her slightly earlier than Zolean and she's less pricey. I wonder what makes her less viable than Zolean to become the main cachexia spammer? Their class? I kinda want to try out this hexer who can equip shield.-- 03:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :There are various reasons for wanting Zolean over Kate. One of them is class. Druid is horrendous for Kate because the only boost she can get is for Hexes, and it's only up to +25%. Specialist on the other hand is far more beneficial for focusing purely on Hex, with Hex+30%, InitAP+10% and Esoteric. You also don't need to do a quest for him. Money isn't an issue whatsoever because you can always go digging for stones. In terms of potential, Zolean is much better because of his potential classes should you want to shift him out of Specialist. Thaumaturge may lower his damage potential slightly for boosting all his Mystic Skills across the board (+12%), but at least he can provide AP for the entire union if he hits something. Sage is great for mystic tanking and can clear ailments (like Bard). What does Kate have? Thief. That's it. The only real advantage she has is that Shield, which isn't a good enough reason to pick her over Zolean. She's a better physical unit though, and Maces do hit pretty damn hard. Zephyr 04:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Got it, thanks. I still have a lot to learn about classes. I used tweaking trick to equip her a halberd, guess at least that will take a bit advantages from her druid class, later she might be alright with malystrix since i'm still planning to let haruko use glaives to use heaven's door.-- 04:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Depending on when you give her the Malystrix, you might want to make sure that she's finished whatever upgrade line she was on. You don't want her overwriting it. Zephyr 04:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I think I followed the proper way down. First let her have halberd then she requested for combat halberd, i accepted. So if i give her the malystryx before she reaches Damascene Halberd stage, it might still overwrite the remnant? ::::If she hasn't reached the end of an upgrade line, she can still overwrite the Remnant because the game doesn't recognize the change in upgrade path. And Kate can't change over to the Malystrix line because Haruko's the one coded to request it. You pretty much have to either wait until she finishes upgrading the Halberd line or you force her to finish by giving her an ending equip before giving her the Remnant. And since she can't switch over to the Malystrix line, she can't upgrade it herself. You'll have to do that. Zephyr 04:42, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I see, quite annoying, isn't it? however I will have to creat the shielding glaive for haruko anyway, I will make kate request for it first then switch it to malystrix later, that way i guess i won't have to bother creating an extra final weapon for nothing.-- 04:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, units won't request the Shielding Glaive unless they're combat focused, which can take a while for some of them. It's generally safer to let them request the Superlative customization since they will open up the Shielding/Enchanted path once you set their focus. Zephyr 05:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC)